


假醉真醉？

by 182169li



Series: 中露车 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/182169li/pseuds/182169li
Summary: 早期车还是放上来把居然是我第一篇中露文露熊很主动的……受了而且是s系但是最后哭了道具play，注意避雷第一次写肉，ooc肯定是有的以上ok就上车吧●v●





	假醉真醉？

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [真醉假醉？](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/435934) by 墨阳. 
  * Inspired by [Tag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275487) by [2twinkletoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2twinkletoes/pseuds/2twinkletoes). 



王耀揭开锅，把锅勺伸进翻滚的开水中，捞出几个汤圆放在旁边的瓷碗里。

他从消毒柜中拿出个勺子，搅了搅汤圆，哼着歌端着汤圆出厨房。呼～结束一天的事，吃夜宵是多么辛福的事。

今晚万尼亚有应酬，不回家吃饭，但是肯定会喝很多酒，回来需要有人看着。

王耀把碗放在桌上，抬头看了看挂在墙上正对门的钟，指针与分针完美的重合在12这个数字上。

“怎么还没回来，这个点地铁都关门了吧？”王耀自言自语，话音刚落，深红实木大门发出一声闷响，似乎又什么东西狠狠地撞在了上面，然后门外传来钥匙划拉门的声音，似乎是想插进锁孔里，但是钥匙的主人似乎很急躁，没能成功。

王耀听那声音叹了口气，果然醉的不轻，掏出钥匙打开门，一个高大身体带着一股酒气向前到下，王耀伸出双臂接住醉酒归来的恋人，搂着他的腰向后退几步锁了门。

伊万•布拉金斯基在王耀的脖子上蹭了蹭：“耀……”嘴唇含住王耀的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻摩擦。

王耀推开他的头：“你醉的这么厉害还有闲心！赶快洗澡清醒下。”说罢扶他到沙发上坐下，转身去阳台挑换的衣服。

后面传来开柜子的响声，脚步声渐近，肩膀上一沉，伊万把头靠在王耀肩膀上。

该死的北京熊，喝醉了还这么不省心。

王耀反手去摸伊万的手：“万尼亚，别闹……” 手指触摸到了金属的冷硬，“你怎么把手铐给拿出来了！”王耀吓了一跳想转身推开伊万，没想到手腕被牢牢抓住，力气很大，扣子扣上，清脆的声音让王耀冷汗冒了出来，在挣扎中另一只手也被强行拷到背后。

平时对他为非作歹的王耀此时被反拷在床背上，嘴被口塞堵上，只露一双眼睛，很可怜的样子。

伊万站在床边很满意的观摩着。

我艹你大爷，王耀发不出声音，只有在心里暴粗口。

伊万跨坐在他的大腿上，用长了茧的拇指摩挲王耀的嘴唇，低下头去亲吻王耀的眼和头发，手指勾着皮筋把王耀的黑发散下来，像瀑布似的倾斜在肩膀上。

两人的衣服之前已经被伊万尽数脱了随手丢在地板上，伊万的手食指从王耀的小腹划到胸膛，挑起他的下巴，直视着他琥珀色的眼睛：“我喜欢现在的眼神……不屈的却无法反抗的样子……真有意思。” 刚刚醉醺醺的姿态，仿佛是云烟一般消失无踪。

王耀瞪了他一眼，悄悄用手指拨着手铐的扣子，却因为伊万的动作打断了。

伊万的双手抚上他的胸膛，用力揉捏着乳头，让它们发红挺立起来， 伊万再含住其中一个，舌头在乳尖上打着旋，用手指蹂躏着另一个，王耀在他的抚慰下喘息着把头仰起，随着他的动作轻轻颤抖着身子。

伊万呼出口气，拿起润滑油挤出一些到手指上，把身子贴紧王耀，抬高身体，手指沾着东西顺着臀部摸到后穴去，王耀看不到伊万的动作，却可以想像到情景。

臀缝一定湿润了，指尖艰难地拨开后穴颤抖的肉瓣，一点一点挤开柔软的内壁，深深的插入，润滑油融化成的液体从趟开的大腿间缓缓流下，然后爱人的手指会不断的抽插，发出细微的水声…… 抬起头的阴茎擦过伊万的，伊万抬起头来看了王耀一眼，正好与王耀炽热的目光相撞，伊万脸有些发烫，突然有些后悔把王耀拷起来。

他低下头往后穴插入第三根手指，后穴因为扩张而有些疼，手指来回摩擦着后穴，内壁不久就变的柔软湿润，伊万前面也缓缓起头了。 王耀的Mr.Big坚挺着，微微颤动，顶端已经分泌出了液体。他现在很不好受，下面涨的发痛，想催促却发不出声音。

伊万的动作很诱人，但是在他眼里却是缓慢的折磨，自己被牢牢禁锢住，看到肉不能吃。 他这样想着，手又去解手铐的扣子。

伊万在前面撸动了几下，撑着王耀的肩膀，撸着着王耀的Mr.big一点点向下坐，王耀感觉到柔软而湿润的后穴包裹着他的顶端，不断吮吸，随后是温暖潮湿的内壁贴着阴茎缠上来，把整根东西紧紧含住。

伊万的后面已经被塞的满满的，内壁被撑的有点胀痛，伊万抓着王耀的上臂，开始缓慢的抽插。

这是奇异的感觉，肉棒挤开后穴的软肉，顶开紧致的内壁，骑乘让肉棒进入的更深，伊万调整角度，让每一次进入都能顶到自己的敏感点。他逐渐加快动作，小声喘气，小穴痉挛着吸吮着阴茎，王耀因为极端的快感眼眸失了焦距，想要呻吟却被堵着，发不出声。

伊万终于在连续的撞击中射出来，喷射在王耀的小腹上，他已经跪不住了，乘着高潮没结束逐步降下速度，浅浅的往下坐。

王耀的眼脸抖了抖，快要达到高潮的感觉硬是被掐断了。 伊万还沉浸在快感中，突然听到了“咔哒”一声，还没反应就被王耀推到在床上。 刚刚高潮的后穴受到了猛烈的撞击，他全身被撞的晃动起来，惊恐地撑起手臂想要向后退，却被王耀抓住腰拖回来，固定在身下，不给丝毫缓冲的机会。

王耀的肉棒再次破开后穴粉嫩的肉瓣，狠狠的撞着他的前列腺，让他在连续的撞击中发出破碎的呻吟。

伊万听到王耀咬牙切齿，气急败坏的说：“万尼亚，你要是喝醉酒了还想做，我现在就干得你射不出来！”

一次高潮的余韵犹存的伊万，在王耀操弄中攀上了第二次高潮，他呻吟着，阴茎滔滔不绝的流出水来，后穴颤抖着紧缩，娇嫩的内壁紧紧含住插进来的阴茎，突如其来的快感让王耀闷哼一声，但他毫不留情的加快了抽插的速度，粗壮的阴茎顶端在后穴浅浅摩擦两下，立即顶入深处撞击着稚嫩的软肉，伊万在他的顶弄中摇晃着身子，几乎要被顶下床去，他看到王耀死死盯着他，像猛虎瞄准了他的猎物，凶猛的进攻让他颤抖。

太厉害了，王耀的撞击让伊万哭了出来，帕金色的头发被汗打湿，脸颊通红，眼睛含着泪水湿漉漉的，他带着哭腔呻吟，手指颤抖着摸上王耀的手，似乎要从罪魁祸首那得到什么慰藉似的，王耀反手抓住他的手，指腹在他手背上温柔地摩挲，与其相反粗暴的律动丝毫没有停止，伊万后穴的媚肉热情地缠绕上来，像小嘴一样吮吸着他的阴茎的每一处，王耀叹息着沉浸在肉欲的美好中。

“耀……啊……停下唔嗯……”伊万觉得自己快到极限了，刚开口说话就被撞的呜咽。

王耀在他腰上捏了一下，用低沉的声音说：“万尼亚，这怎么够啊……” 他把伊万的腿驾到肩膀上，他看到伊万的紫色的眼眸在颤抖着，浅金色的睫毛上还挂着泪珠，听到伊万抽泣着叫他停下…

不知道做了多少次，只是到最后伊万的前端一点液体都流不出来了。

他没办法，抬手拼命捏王耀的脸，让他停下。

两个人都累极了，不过王耀还是要比伊万好一点，他把伊万搬到了浴室。（伊万累的一点都不想动了）。

最后王耀总算能把夜宵热了吃了。

他端着碗爬上床，靠在床背上，伊万凑过来：“耀，我也要吃。”

王耀端着碗瞪他：“你刚刚又不说，就等着我喂你是吗？”

头顶传来轻笑声，王耀想要抬头，却是恋人搂住亲上来，柔软的嘴唇在脸上磨蹭。

王耀脸有些发红，举起勺子递到伊万嘴边。

“你还吃不吃了。”


End file.
